Do you TRUST me?
by Alieraisu
Summary: Kagome remembers watching a movie once where a prince stood on a magic carpet and extended his hand to the princess. He asked her "Do you trust me?" As a child, she dreamed of meeting her prince in this way, but who is her prince? KagXSessh rated M for fu
1. Chapter 1

Do you trust me?

Wow I haven't written in forever!!!! This story came about while I was sitting in class. As such, I haven't written the next chappie yet. And with finals coming up it may be a while before I post it. Of course, reviews do help encourage an author to write.

*I don't own the characters of Inuyasha or the storyline, or the same for the Disney movie Aladdin.

Feedback is loved! Feed the author!

She remembered watching a movie when she was younger. There was a prince, standing on a magic carpet. And he extended his hand to the princess and asked her "Do you trust me?" Like most young girls, she had sighed with longing, imagining the day when her own prince would sweep her off her feet in this way. "Do you trust me?" At the time she had no idea what trust really meant. Sure she played "trustfall" with her friends, but even with her best friends, she always balked at the last moment and attempted to catch herself. They all did. And they still called it trust.

Years later, Kagome stood looking down at the sleeping Inuyasha. He had gone off again last night, she was sure of it. She had opened her weary eyes in the middle of the night only to see him heading into the forest.

_He must have been gone for quite some time to still be sleeping after sunup, _Kagome thought to herself. The thought twisted the dagger in her heart.

Golden eyes opened and stared up at the enigma of a girl in front of them. "Oi! Kagome! What's for breakfast?!" Inuyasha demanded, hopping to his feet and shaking himself much like the dog he inevitably was. Kagome sighed, shaking her head gently. "You missed it, you Baka! I tried to wake you up, but you told me to go away."

Shippo came bounding over, a huge smile on his young kitsune face. "We had some eggs Kagome found! They were really good. I ate your part! Kagome said I'm a growing boy and if you wouldn't wake up I could have it!" Shippo said all of this while hiding half behind Kagome's legs. He was bold, but he wasn't stupid. The young fox demon knew fully well that to raise the ire of a hungry Inu demon was a feat best done only when one was sure they were protected from harm. In fact, at the moment, said dog demon was lunging towards the young fox child, fully intending on beating the little whelp into the ground. Shippo didn't even flinch. He trusted that Kagome would never allow harm to come to him.

Kagome growled, glaring at the jerk who would dare threaten her adopted son. "Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

Shippo smiled as he was rewarded with the musical sound of his tormentor being mercilessly slammed into the ground. Shippo laughed and climbed up onto Kagome's shoulder.

Deep in the shadows, a tall figure smirked with almost a snarl as he watched his idiot half brother once again being bested by the mere wisp of a human girl that followed him like a lost kit. Sesshomarou would have shook his head, were he not far above such meaningless actions. Why, he wondered, did the woman still follow the half breed? Perhaps it was for her own protection? But then again, he had seen the woman in battle before, and knew her to be somewhat capable. Perhaps it was fear of separation? While this seemed unlikely, he decided to store that theory for deeper consideration at a later date. Could it be that she truly trusted his idiot brother? If she did, she was surely a witless fool, for even he knew of his brother's unfaithfulness to the little miko woman. Sniffing the air, Sesshomarou shifted his stance as the smell of the undead bitch accosted his nostrils, mixed as it was with the decidedly unpleasant scent of his half brother.

If it was trust, then the miko was far less worthy of his consideration than previously thought. If she could convince herself of such a lie, then surely the woman would believe anything. Sesshomarou looked back in the direction where he knew his ward and her retainer currently resided. Rin trusted him, despite the fact that he was more than capable of hurting her. But then again, he had never given the child reason not to trust him, which was more than he could say for his brother about the miko. Perhaps blind trust was a common trait in human females. It would make sense, seeing as humans were a weak and pathetic race, and their females were the epitome of foolishness and folly. Except his Rin, of course... He would teach her the ways of the Inu, the ways of wariness of the world and caution and calm calculation and thought. Rin would know better than these witless human females he had seen so often. Trust, he scoffed mentally, was something not to be taken lightly, nor given without it being earned. With that thought, Sesshomarou turned and left the scene, displeased by this new trait in the miko woman.

The day had worn on much like all other days in the feudal era did for Kagome and her gang. The girls were more than happy to stop for the night, while Inuyasha wished to push on, claiming the day had been wasted and they hadn't even had whiff of a shard in almost a week. In the end, the females won the battle, Sango by beating Miroku senseless with her Hiraikotsu, Kagome by "sitting" Inuyasha repeatedly until the demon decided that he too needed to rest. Smiling at a job well done, Kagome announced that she was off to find a hot spring. Sango offered to join her and the two walked off giggling at their success in putting down the male revolt so thoroughly for the night.

"Ahhh.... I loooove a good hot spring! I'm beginning to think it's better than a warm shower!" Kagome exclaimed, sinking down in the water so that only her head was visible above the steaming liquid.

"One of these days, you're going to have to show me what this shower-thing of yours is." Sango smiled, following Kagome's example and sliding down into the water herself.

Kagome smiled dreamily. "One day.." she answered, shutting her eyes for a moment.

She opened them only when she felt Sango shaking her. "Kagome, get up. You've been sleeping for almost half an hour. Your fingers are all wrinkled!" Kagome frowned but woke, sitting up in the spring. "You go along, Sango. I'll meet you back at the campsite in about ten minutes or so, okay?"

Sango frowned, but knew there was no arguing with Kagome when she was determined to relax. "Okay, but if you take any longer than that I'm coming back to get you. So don't go falling asleep again, okay?"

Kagome sighed, nodding. "Okay, okay! I promise Sango."

"And yell if you need anything. We're not far off so we will be able to hear you. And I'll have Kirara listening out too."

"Go, Sango. I trust you guys... I'll be fine."

Reluctantly, Sango left, heading back towards the campfire that she could smell in the near distance.

*Wow a cliffie.... okay so I'll try to get back to the next chappie soon.... this sort of came to me while sitting half-listening to my Communication Theory class. My teacher had defined "trust" and the belief that someone won't let harm come to you, physically or emotionally. I began to think about how Kagome doesn't trust Inuyasha, but is lying to herself making herself believe she does. At the same time I realized that Kagome never really feared Sesshomaru and has more trust in him than in Inubaka.


	2. Sesshy, I'm sorta nakee!

WOAH! not even up for a day and already I had 7 story alerts. Only a few commented tho *sad face*

Kouga's older woman: Sorry you had to wait so long!!!

Panchat: Yeah... dunno how I got aladdin into the story, I haven't seen it in years. But it totally was a classic!

Lunamoon12: Thanks!

Gothic Lust: Wow... another Comm theory sufferer! Hahaha! Thanks for the long review... sounded sorta like a thesis at the end there... I think college writing has gotten to you finally. Thanks for the review!

A friend of mine told me to add this randomly

*little Appa... awwwww!*

Ok now that that's done:

Violets are violet unless they're covered in smoke

I don't own the characters, so don't sue me I'm broke

That was just stupid... sorry

Chapter 2: Enter a Sesshomarou!

Kagome slipped back down in the warm waters of the hot spring. She smiled lazily as she stretched out her leg and wiggled her toes.

A lone figure emerged from its cover behind the trees and looked down upon the enigma who sat in the water, paying him no mind. Sesshomarou growled, for some reason distressed by the thought that the woman wasn't paying attention to him.

The growl caused Kagome's head to snap up. She yelped and ducked deeper under the water. "Seshomarou! What are you doing here?! Can't you see I'm sorta... busy?"

The demon lord looked casually down at her. "Still, woman. This Sesshomarou has no intention of harming you."

"I'm not worried about that!" Answered Kagome, her mouth once again running ahead of her brain. "But seriously, Sesshomarou. I'm sorta.... well.... indecent." At this thought, Kagome's temper started to flare. Why hadn't he left yet? Was he seriously stupid? Honestly, she had thought Sesshomarou to be the smarter of the two Taishou brothers. Perhaps she was wrong...

"Hn." Replied the demon lord. "This Sesshomarou has no desire to rut with you either, so still your worries woman. You are far from worthy of this Sesshomarou's attentions. Don't flatter yourself."

Well that did it. "Why you little! How rude! First, you intrude on me WHILE I'M NAKED! Then when I ask you to leave you refuse to and start INSULTING ME?! You JERK!" Kagome screamed. She'd just about had it with the Taishou jerks for today.

Sesshomarou glared down at the now angry woman. Though a part of him was amused by her ire, another part was appalled by the idea that a human wench was yelling at him.

"Silence miko." Sesshomarou snarled, the angry part of him winning the mental battle. "This Sesshomarou has every right to be here, as this is part of my lands. You should be grateful I allow you and your worthless little 'group' to remain in my territory. This Sesshomarou has further shown his grace by allowing you the use of this hot spring. From this point on you shall address me appropriately and show the respect and gratefulness due to such a generous lord."

Kagome, now beyond irate, growled and got quickly to her feet, completely forgetting her current state of undress. She pointed an angry finger at the demon jerk lord and snapped "You pompous little bastard!"

In a second she had found herself pinned to a tree. "You dare to insult this Sesshomarou in such a manner? Miko you had better explain your actions quickly and to my liking, or I shall kill you without a second thought."

Kagome squeaked, squirming where she was held. Logic seemed to kick in and she stilled her own temper and frantically raced to think of a way out of this mess. "Look, I'm sorry Sesshomarou. I've had a really cruddy day, after once again noticing that that jerk of a brother.."

"Half brother" Sesshomarou interjected.

"Half brother of yours went off to rut with Kikyo once again. I walked all day with no sign of a shard, and had to beat Inubaka up just to get him to let us call it quits for the night. I was having a nice bath, taking some time to pretend none of today even happened, when I was startled out of my thoughts by you. Needless to say I just really wanted my privacy and I mean a girl's gotta be modest... I didn't really feel comfortable with you here when I was, you know...." Suddenly, Kagome realized that she was still in the same state of undress that had caused this whole confrontation to begin with. "Um... Sesshomarou.... could you please put me down... I'm sorta.... you know.... not clothed, and kinda cold..."

"Hn." Sesshomarou resisted the urge to frown. "This Sesshomarou will let this incident slide simply because you are just a ridiculous human and prone to folly and foolishness. However, in the future you will be careful to temper your tongue when addressing me. This Sesshomarou had merely come to watch over you, since it was noticed that you were laying vulnerable in the spring with no companion or protector. This, too, was foolish of you." As he spoke, Sesshomarou let Kagome down from the tree and lifted her up into his one arm. Immediately Kagome felt a blush scald her face. She was, after all, still naked. "Uh, Sesshomarou.... I can really walk... it's okay..."

"Would you rather any prying eyes see you in such a state?" Sesshomarou asked amusedly.

"I... but..... "

Sesshomarou chanced to look into the girl's eyes. "Do you not trust this Sesshomarou to keep well to his word? I promised no harm would come to you, that includes by my own hands." The demon lord placed Kagome gently back into the hot spring. Once in the water, Kagome let out a sigh of relief. After a few moments deep in thought, she looked back up at the demon lord, now sitting in a nearby tree. "Ano... Sesshomarou?"

"Hn," came the reply.

"Why did you even come to watch over me in the first place? It's not like this benefits you in any way, and you're not one to do things out of the goodness of your heart or anything."

As Sesshomarou's eyes hardened just a bit, Kagome tried to rescue her conversation. "I mean, I'm pretty much a stranger to you is all, and lords don't normally bother with strangers...."

The demon lord's muscles relaxed just a bit. For some reason, he didn't want this woman thinking him to be cold and heartless to the point of being brutal.

"You, woman, are the one who caused the Shikon to break into pieces in the first place, am I not correct?"

"Well, yeah.... but..." Kagome answered, confused.

"Then it is your duty to collect all of the shards and re-form the jewel. Until such time as you do that, the shards dispersed among the area of my lands continue to cause me undue trouble as minor demons run rampant and ruin the well ordered structure I have worked hard to maintain. Since you are on my lands, it is therefore my duty, should our paths cross, to aid you so that you may achieve the common goal that we both seek to arrive at, which is the completion of the Shikon..."

Kagome was trying valiantly to follow the conversation, but Sesshomarou's long and winding answer proved difficult for her sleep-deprived mind to grasp. Luckily for her, Sesshomarou must have noticed the vacant look on her face, for he let a small sigh escape his lips and then he began his answer once more.

"You broke the jewel. It's your duty to fix the jewel. I want the jewel fixed as much as you do because whenever a demon possessing a shard enters my lands, they usually damage something important, whether it is a farming village, an area used for logging, or simply land that is mine, not theirs. Therefore, if I should cross paths with you while on my lands, it is my duty to help you as I choose so that you may finish your task."

Kagome's only reply to this was a soft "Oh." After a few more minutes, she noticed how low the sun was in the sky. "Oh no! I have to get back or Inuyasha will be mad, and Sango will come looking for me and I don'[t even want to know what kind of a mess we'd all be in if she found you here, or worse, if Inuyasha found you here!" Kagome prepared to stand, but stopped herself just in time. "Ano... Sesshomarou, could you please turn around so that I can get dressed?"

Sesshomarou thought the woman's request was foolish. After all, he had already seen her nude today, it wasn't as if she would be revealing anything new to him. Still, he turned his back to her, making sure to fine tune the rest of his senses so that he could almost picture her in his mind, his mind's eye following her every move as if he were truly seeing it. As soon as she finished dressing, the demon turned around to face her. As he did, he caught a scent on the air and one side of his mouth curled up in an odd smile. "Miko." he called demandingly as she turned to take her leave. "In the immediate future, you would do well not to stray from your group. You are in heat now and the forest is filled with lesser demons who can sense your heat and will wish to take advantage of it, and of you, should you allow yourself to wander unguarded."

Kagome ducked her head to hide her blush as she mumbled a hurried thanks and rushed back to the camp where her friends waited.

**** That's the end of that chappie. Sorry it took so long but I had final exams... which kind of suck the life out of you! Anyway, next chappie may take a while coz I sorta lost the inspirational drive to write so I sorta forget where I wanted to head next with this story. Stupid exams... made my brain dummmm.....

AS ALWAYS, PLEASE HIT THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTEN... I MEAN BUTTON.... DUMB EXAMS.... LOVES YAS!!!


End file.
